1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that registers job information and content information on a job executed by an image processing apparatus, in a data server, and a method of controlling the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a job record audit system that acquires job information and content information on jobs, such as copy jobs, facsimile transmission/reception jobs, and print jobs, which are executed by devices, such as printers, scanners, and multifunction peripherals (MFPs), on a job-by-job basis, and stores the job information and content information as a log, in a data server, for centralized management of log information (job records). In the job record audit system, it is possible to search the log information (job records) accumulated in the data server, including the job information and content information, to thereby refer to specific job information and content information.
For example, when a user uses a device, the device collects job information and content information as log records, on a job-by-job basis, i.e. for each of copy jobs, facsimile transmission/reception jobs, print jobs, etc., and sends the collected information to the data server. An administrator uses the job record audit system to search the job information and content information accumulated in the data server, using a keyword or an image, to thereby refer to log information associated with jobs the user caused the device to execute. This enables the administrator to audit whether or not the user properly uses the device.
Further, there has been proposed a job record audit system that records content information items associated with respective output jobs, such as facsimile transmission jobs and BOX print jobs, as a link log record describing a reference (link) to another content information item acquired in association with a scan job (input job) (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-330939). Although each input job is always stored together with content information per se, an output job is stored together with a link record indicative of a link to content information, that is, only link information on the link to the content information associated with an input job is registered in a database (DB). Further, it is also envisaged that when transmitting content information from the device to the database, only a job record concerning a job which is set as an object to be registered is transmitted to the database for registration, to thereby reduce the storage capacity of the database.
However, in the above-described job record audit system, when the user desires to register a log of output jobs, such as facsimile transmission jobs, in the database, so as to use the log as an audit target, it is necessary to store a log (records) of input jobs, such as scan jobs, to which link records associated with the output jobs refer to. Therefore, when the administrator conducts an audit search, input job records out of the range of the audit target are also hit, which presents an obstacle to auditing.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a technique in which an application automatically configures conditions for allowing only records of output jobs set for registration to be hit, so as to display only necessary job records during a search (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H05-290087).
In the conventional job record audit systems described above, content information items associated with all jobs including copy jobs, facsimile transmission/reception jobs, and print jobs, executed by the device are acquired and registered in the data server. However, there is a demand to audit only job records associated with a specific job type (e.g. facsimile transmission jobs). This is because an information leakage-preventing effect can be obtained by setting, as an audit target, only job records associated with a type of jobs which are executed by a hardware device installed at a certain location with a high frequency or are likely to be at risk of information leakage (e.g. job records associated with facsimile transmission jobs). Further, by thus registering only job records associated with a specific job type, it is possible to reduce the storage capacity of the data server.
Furthermore, when using a job record audit system, it is desirable that an administrator searches job records associated with a specific job type. If job records of jobs of a job type which is not an audit target are registered in a data server, the administrator has to perform a complicated search operation on the data server.
In the systems disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications No. 2006-330939 and No. H05-290087, all job records are registered in the database without omission, which makes it impossible to achieve a reduction in the storage capacity, and complicates the search processing by the administrator.